1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device provided in a still video device, which can operate in a field mode and a frame mode, and by which an image signal recorded on a track of a magnetic disk is transferred to another track of the magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional still video device, an editing operation in which the order of image signals recorded on each of the tracks of a magnetic disk is rearranged in accordance with a predetermined order can be carried out. In this editing operation, initially, two still video devices which can record and reproduce image signals are connected to each other, and a magnetic disk on which signals have been recorded is loaded in one of still video devices, while a magnetic disk on which no signal has been recorded is loaded in the other still video device. Then, the recorded magnetic disk is reproduced in a predetermined track order, so that the reproduced image signals are recorded on predetermined tracks of the non-recorded magnetic disk.
As described above, in the prior art, two still video devices and two magnetic disks are needed to carry out the editing operation, and therefore, space in which these devices are placed is needed.